The Cursed Prince
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Trowa Barton is a prince that is cursed to live as a half human/half animal and his kingdom is turned to stone after his 14th break the curse he needs the help of the youngest child of a ruling family from another kingdom.Quatre and Heero are friends and are both princes.Loosely based on Aishi-Cc's fic "Define the word 'pet' when it comes to love?"better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Annie: And we are back with a new story!_

 **SB/Kierra: This will have more than one chapter and this is the first time we have done something like this.**

 _Annie: What she means is this, is the first time where a character is a half human half animal. We have done a story where someone is cursed before._

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's.**

 _Annie: Enjoy, sorry if it's on the short side._

Summary: This one is based on Aishi-Cc's fic "Define the word 'pet' when it comes to love?" If you have read hers and you will see similarities between hers and mine, but mine differs since Trowa is under a curse and has a twin sister and is a Prince. I will admit I am using her story since this one is based on hers to help me write this out, but it's only a few things and not all of it plus it is mostly in the second chapter where you will find the similarities. If you like mine, give her 'feline series' a try, I know you will like them...I do. Read and review and please be nice with my latest attempt at a Gundam Wing story.

* * *

It was a bright and clear day, perfect for the royal wedding that was taking place, but no one could see the dark cloud that was on the horizon. There were three kinds of races at the wedding, humans where the largest group there and they were the first race that was created by the gods. The smallest group there; were the animals that were the second race the gods made. The gods then made the third race which was a combination of man and animal who were admired by some and feared by all. The third race was known as beastials. The first race outnumbered all others, but at this wedding there was a clan of beastials that were friendly with the ruling family, most of the beastials lived in the wild and hated the humans who tried to enslave them or kill them, thou this kingdom helped the beastials and it was forbidden to kill or enslave the beastials that lived in the kingdom. After the wedding, after the royal couple said their vows and were pronounced husband and wife, did a woman come and curse the newly wedded couple.

"When your youngest child is 4 years old the two of you will die and when they turn 6, your youngest child will become a beastial, they will be forbidden to speak their name and anyone who lives in the kingdom will also be forbidden to speak the child's name. Then when your youngest child is 14 the whole kingdom, within the border will turn to stone. Only with the help of the youngest child of another ruling family will your youngest child be able to break the curse and return to his true form and will be able to decide if they want to spend the rest of their lives as a human or as a beastial." The woman said before leaving.

"Your majesty, if this curse comes true, my clan will take your youngest child in and raise him or her as our own. We will leave the kingdom before their 14th birthday." Said the leader of the beastial clan that was there.

"Thank you." The couple said.

* * *

Two years after the wedding the couple were now king and queen, having been crowned as such 6 months after their wedding, they announced the birth of their first child and heir to the throne, Princess Catherine. Then four years later they announced the birth of their youngest children, Princess Tristina and Prince Triton. Prince Triton was a few minutes younger than his twin sister, the king and queen knew that when Triton and Tristina turned 6 years old, Triton would be the one to turn into a beastial.

4 years later a fire broke out in the palace and the king and queen were killed while Triton was injured, Princess Catherine was crowned queen at the age of 8. Her coronation took place 3 months after the death of her parents. Two years later a month after the twins 6th birthday, Tristina sensed something was different about her brother so she went looking for him but he was gone. She found a note from him that said that he had become a 'monster' and was running away from home. Triton was found by a half human half fox and was brought to the leader of the beastial clan who had been at his parent's wedding.

"I promised your parents that I would raise you as I am raising my son, Treize. I know you are a scared child, but it will be okay. Your new name will be Trowa, since you and the kingdom are forbidden to speak your birth name." he told the young boy who nodded his head.

A year later the beastial clan that took Triton in and renamed him, left the kingdom and went to another kingdom. 7 years later about 3 months after Trowa turned 14, word got to him that his home kingdom had been turned to stone. A year later his adoptive father was killed in a battle and his brother, Trieze became the leader of the clan while Trowa was the second in command.

* * *

 _Annie: We hope you have enjoyed the first chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the first chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Oh before I forget when Trowa is human and with those who know it, he will be referred as Triton (Triton said; asked Triton.) but when he is a beastial and cannot speak his name due to the curse he will be referred to as Trowa (Trowa said; asked Trowa.) just so you don't get confused. And this is the chapter that you will see similarities between Aishi-Cc's story and this one. Enjoy!_

* * *

Four years later found Trowa and a bunch of others captured, they were placed in cages and had a bespelled collar on to keep them looking more human, Trowa was in a cage by himself. He saw his captor Prince Heero who had been given the title by his companion's father. The teal eyed blonde seemed shocked at something Prince Heero said, and before he knew it, he was moved from his cage to a room. He was chained to the wall by his wrists, ankles, and throat; his hands were encased in armor. He glared at the blonde, not speaking at all; the guards had given him a name since he refused to tell them what his name was and none of the beastials he was captured with said what his name was either. He had a deep green colored shirt and black pants and boots; his shirt had blood on it and was ripped.

"I'm Quatre Winner, they said your called Nanashi, and it is a pretty name. Please talk to me, I won't harm you." The teal eyed boy said.

"Why don't you order me to speak?" Trowa asked as he blinked, surprised by the boy in front of him.

"I don't like ordering people to speak to me. It not right." Quatre said with a frown.

"You _ordered_ me here. What do you want _human_?" he demanded with a soft growl.

"I just want to get to know you, that's all." Quatre said softly.

"I won't bow to human rule!" Trowa snapped at him in anger as his green eyes flashed.

"I wouldn't want you to; I believe every race can live together in peace." Quatre as Trowa blinked in surprise at what he said.

The two argued back and forth a while longer before Quatre grabbed the keys and started to undo the chains, and Quatre learned that the name Nanashi wasn't his _true_ name; it was what he was given when he was captured. Then Nanashi learned that Prince Heero was friends with Quatre and he got mad at him and Quatre revealed that he only wanted to help him when Quatre's head guard Rashid came in before leaving to do what he was told to do. While they were alone he undid the rest of the chains and then healed him, the blonde Prince was tired and weak when Rashid came back and a female healer mage came in after him and asked Trowa for Quatre nicely since he did not give the Prince to the guard, and scolded Rashid. Trowa was free from the chains but was not freed from the bespelled collar.

The next day Quatre managed to earn his trust to learn his name, the one he had gone by for the past 13 years, tho he hinted that it wasn't his birth name.

"What is your birth name, then?" Quatre asked.

"I can't." Trowa replied softly.

"Why?" Quatre questioned.

"Because of the curse." Trowa answered as he looked away from the blonde Prince.

"What curse?" the Prince wondered.

"The curse that befell my home kingdom. It was made the day my parents married, their youngest child, me, would become a beastial 2 years after their deaths and 8 years later, the entire kingdom would be turned to stone." Trowa replied.

"That's horrible! Can it be broken?" Quatre asked, shocked and sad.

"I need the help of the youngest child of another kingdom to break it, but aside from that I have no idea how to break it." Trowa said.

"Why can't you tell me your birth name? Why does the curse stop you?" asked Quatre.

"It's forbidden. From the moment I became this, no one in my home kingdom that knows my name can speak it, I can't tell you what it is, only can confirm if you guess it." Trowa explained sadly.

"I'm sorry." Quatre said.

"It's okay, you didn't know, those who were there at the time know of the curse." Trowa said.

"If the curse is broken, will you stay as is or become fully human?" Quatre asked.

"If it is broken, when I'm more feline than human I think I will become fully human, but I will have a choice. I can stay fully human or stay a beastial for the rest of my life." Trowa explained.

Quatre told Heero that he wanted Nanashi and got the key to the bespelled collar and removed it. Trowa learned that his new 'owner's' mother had been killed by a beastial in front of him when he had been a young child, much like he had. Trowa also learned that Quatre's father went nuts over it and started the war with the beastials, his 29 older sisters helped keep him sane for the most part. He also showed the blonde prince what he looked like when he was more animal than human. After a while the attacks stopped, thanks to Trowa's help in getting word to Treize and he brought Quatre to the place where the clan lived.

"I'm glad you are alright, brother. Is that that the devil's son?" Treize said when he saw Trowa and Quatre together.

"He is not his father, Treize. If he dies then no one, not even the humans are safe." Trowa told him.

"I will make sure no one harms him while he is here." Treize said before walking off.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked wondering just what happened.

"Treize's father took me in when I ran away when I was a child when I saw what I had become. His father made a vow to my parents to take care of me and take me away from the kingdom before my 14th birthday when the kingdom was turned to stone. I have looked to Treize as an older brother that I never had." Trowa explained.

"Do you have any siblings?" Quatre asked.

"I am like you, the only boy, thou I do not have as many sisters as you do my sweet Prince." Trowa said as he let Quatre help heal the injured and Treize was pleased with his help.

They confessed their feelings for each other and had sex for the first time; once they were done Trowa brought Quatre back to the palace and Quatre sought out one of his 29 sisters, who knew of the curse. Before he spoke to her he asked Rashid to pack for a trip to another kingdom, pack for about 6 months.

* * *

"I remember it, as young as I was at the time." His first born sister said she was the heir to the throne; Quatre did not have to worry about the throne.

"What happened?" Quatre asked her.

"It was at the wedding of the king and queen of the Bloom kingdom. They were told that when their youngest child turned 4 they would die. Then when their child who was the youngest would become a beastial, two years later and when that happened everyone who lived in the kingdom was forbidden to speak the child's name. 8 years after that the whole kingdom would turn to stone. Only the youngest child of another ruling family in another kingdom can help the child who became a beastial to break the curse." She explained.

"That's harsh." Quatre said.

"I know." She agreed.

"Wait, Nanashi said he was forbidden to speak his birth name. He is the one who mentioned the curse in the first place." Quatre said.

"Sounds like Nanashi is the youngest child of the royal family of the Bloom kingdom." She commented.

"Do you know his name? Or the names of his older sisters? He told me that he was the only boy, like me and had older sisters, but he doesn't have as many as me." Quatre asked her.

"The heir to the throne who is now the queen of the kingdom is named Catherine, she has 2 younger siblings. Twins siblings, a boy and a girl, the girl is named Tristina and the boy is named Triton." She said.

"Tristina is the older twin and Triton is the younger twin, right." Quatre said.

"Yes that is right." She agreed.

"Thanks Sis! I am the youngest of this royal family and with my help; Triton can break the curse he and his kingdom are under." Quatre said.

"Good luck, little brother." She said as he stood.

"I'm your _only_ brother." Quatre said in reply as he hugged his oldest sister before leaving and heading back to his room where Trowa remained in bed.

"Master Quatre, everyone and everything are packed and ready to head out when the two of you are." Rashid said, stopping him from entering his room.

"Thanks Rashid." Quatre said before opening his door.

Trowa sat up having faintly heard Quatre's voice outside the door. He still wore the ear cuff that Quatre returned to him as well as the non-bespelled collar that said he was Prince Quatre Winner's 'pet'.

"Are we going somewhere?" Trowa asked when he entered the room.

"Of course we are Triton. We are going to your home kingdom." Quatre said as he started to pack before looking at him, seeing the shocked look on his face.

"How did you learn that name?" Trowa asked as Quatre sat on the bed next to him and took his hand.

"When you mentioned the curse, I was curious about what you had left unsaid, so I went to speak to my oldest sister the heir to the throne and first born child of my family. She had been there at your parent's wedding and heard the curse for herself. She told me that your parents were the king and queen of the Bloom kingdom which makes you a Prince. She also said you have an older sister who became queen when your parents died and you have an older twin sister as well. She told me your name is Triton and your twin sister is named Tristina and your oldest sister is Queen Catherine." Quatre explained as Triton sighed.

"I haven't heard that name in years." Triton said sadly.

"You will hear it more often once we break this curse. Remember I told you when we first met that I wanted to help/save you. Breaking this curse is one way to do that." Quatre told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Quatre." Triton said as he kissed the boy on the lips quickly.

"Your welcome, now let's pack and head out to your home kingdom." Quatre said as the two did just that.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the second chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the second chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

It took them about 2 months to reach the castle that Triton had lived in for the first 6 years of his life. Since entering the kingdom, it was eerie, creepy and quiet as they rode through the Bloom kingdom, every person and every animal they saw had been turned to stone. It was easy to enter the palace, and as they walked through the hallways they came upon a room with 3 people in it, 2 females and a male. Triton looked sad when we saw them.

"Do you know them?" Quatre asked him.

"The male? No, but the females are my sisters. The one next to the male is Queen Catherine, my older sister and the one across from them is my twin sister, Tristina." Triton said as he laid his hand on his twin's head.

"Come on, I think I have an idea on how to break the curse." Quatre said as the idea popped into his head.

"How?" Triton asked him.

"First we need to find your crown then we have to go to the throne room." Quatre said as they left the room to find his crown.

It did not take them long to find it, Triton's family had his crown on display in a room that only family could get into. Once they had it they went to the throne room and Quatre stood on the steps leading to the throne and had Triton kneel before the thrones and him, ironically Triton had said that he would not bow to 'human rule'.

"I Prince Quatre Winner of the Sanq kingdom hear by crown thee, Prince Triton of the Bloom kingdom." Said Quatre as he held the crown aloft before he placed it on Triton's head, being careful of his ears since he was in his animal form.

Once it was on, there was a bright flash of light and it blinded Quatre and when he could see again, he saw that Triton looked human again, the ears were normal and the tail was gone. He wavered as he stood and Quatre steadied him, soon they heard 2 sets of footsteps running in the hallway, coming closer. The door opened and there stood two females, Triton's sisters.

"Mushro?" the shorter one called, Triton's eyes snapped open and they were no longer cat-like as his head popped up and he turned to the females, he clearly knew the nickname.

"Kiara?" Triton asked as he stepped away from Quatre and as the female started towards him.

They ran to each other and hugged as their older sister joined them and all three cried tears of joy.

"Rashid, make sure no one comes in here." Said Quatre softly to his head guard.

"Of course, Master Quatre." Rashid said as he bowed to the blonde prince as he watched over the sibling's reunion.

"What's with the ear cuff and collar?" Tristina asked as the three stepped back from each other, Triton's hand went to his throat, even Quatre forgot he had it on.

"Oops." Quatre giggled softly, Triton heard and sighed at his twin's question, he was so used to wearing it that he forgot about it.

"It's a long story, Kiara, but first I want you to met someone. Tristina, Catherine, I'd like you to meet Prince Quatre Winner of the Sanq kingdom. Quatre, I'd like you to meet my oldest sister Queen Catherine and my twin Princess Tristina who is Catherine's heir until she marries and has kids of her own." Triton said as he looked over at Quatre and beckoned him closer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Quatre said with a proper bow.

"The pleasure is ours, we have you to thank for bringing our baby brother home to us and for helping him break the curse." Catherine said.

"Why don't we got to the meeting room to talk about what has happened to each other over the years?" Tristina suggested as they agreed.

* * *

Once in the meeting room Triton explained that when he ran away when he was 6, he was taken in by the beastial clan that had attended their parent's wedding and funeral, they taught him about being a beastial and stuff and how he had been caught with others and how he would have been sold as a 'slave' or as a 'pet' or made an example of and killed. But he was brought to a room where he met Quatre who wanted to get to know a 'wild' beastial. Quatre added that they had argued a bit before they became friends and he 'acquired' Triton as a 'pet' hence the collar he wore. Triton told his sisters that after hinting that the name he had given Quatre which was 'Trowa' was _not_ his _birth_ name, he told him of the curse, leaving out the fact that he was a prince. Quatre then spoke to an older sister who had been at their parent's wedding and heard the curse, he learned what he had left out and planned the trip here.

Once the boys were done explaining things, Catherine and Tristina explained what happened with them after Triton left. Catherine told her brother that she had been dating a guy for 2 years before the kingdom had been turned to stone and the day they did was the day he asked her to marry him and she had said yes. Triton was happy for her and they planned to throw a party to celebrate 3 things, the first reason was the ending of the curse, the second was Triton's return, and the final reason was Queen Catherine's engagement. Triton and Quatre stayed for 2 months and during those months Catherine, Jonathan, Catherine's fiance and Tristina noticed that the two boys seemed closer than best friends, almost like lovers.

The three of them questioned the two one night and they both blushed and said yes, they were in love with each other. Triton's family did not care who he loved, whether it was a female or another male, they believed that people should be free to love whoever they want. Triton and Quatre also did not have to worry about the throne in either kingdom since Quatre had 29 older sisters and Triton oldest sister was Queen and was soon to be married and would have kids. Catherine and Jonathan decided to get married soon, that way Triton would be there for the wedding and Triton knew that he had to decide if he wanted to live the rest of his life fully human or half human half animal. Then two weeks later Catherine and Jonathan married which made Jon king. Triton had made up his mind on how he wanted to live the rest of his life.

"I've made my decision." Triton said to Quatre one night, a week after the wedding.

"Oh? What have you decided?" Quatre asked him, as he watched him fiddle with the collar he had taken off when they had explained things to his sisters 2 months ago and had yet to put it back on.

"Since neither of us has to worry about the throne, I've decided to go back to what I was when we first met." Triton answered.

"So you want to become a beastial again." Quatre said as Triton nodded.

"I can tell my family of my decision at breakfast tomorrow." Triton said as Quatre nodded and they had sex again for the first and only time as two fully humans, before going to sleep.

* * *

"I have made my decision." Triton said the next morning as he, Quatre, Tristina, Catherine and Jon sat down to breakfast.

"And what have you decided?" Catherine asked her baby brother.

"I have decided to be a beastial again, I will live most of the time in the Sanq kingdom as Quatre's 'pet', when not there we will be with the beastial clan that took me in as a child. We can still come here and visit as well." Triton explained.

"We can make the announcement later today." Jon said as his wife and sister-in-law agreed.

The next morning Tristina sensed something was different with her twin, the last time she sensed the feeling was when Triton disappeared when they were 6 years old. She got up and got dressed before walking to her twin's bedroom where he and Quatre spent the night since the curse was broken. She entered the room and walked up to the bed, Triton looked more like a cat than human. He turned and grinned at his twin sister, his teeth were longer, sharper looking, he swiped at her with long claws. She smiled knowing he would never hut her, it was a playful swipe since she was out of range and he did it slowly, his eyes were still green but the pupils were slitted, sandy colored furry ears twitched as they poked out of a longer more mane-like hair. A long tufted tail moved slowly back and forth careful of the still sleeping Quatre.

"Beautiful. Such a pretty kitty." Tristina said soft, not wanting to wake Quatre.

"That's what he said." Triton said with a nodded at the blonde haired prince.

"I'm sure he did." She said as she sat next to her twin and scratched his ears making him purr in response.

"This was what I saw in the mirror when I was 6. I since have gotten used to it." Triton said as he made his tail whack his twin and Quatre.

"I'm sure you have." She laughed softly as she felt his tail hitting her.

"Hey, let go of my tail." Triton said as he looked over at Quatre who had grabbed his tail, it woke him up when it whacked him in the face.

"You're a cat..." Quatre murmured as he looked up at him, not seeing Tristina was in the room.

"A pretty kitty." Tristina said with a laugh as Quatre sat up, after letting the tail go.

"Oh Tristina, I didn't see you there." Quatre said as he saw Triton's twin.

"We've been chatting for a while." Triton explained.

"I came here because I sensed something different with my brother, the last time I sensed it was years ago, when I went to look, he had already run away." Tristina said.

"This is the first time you have seen him like this?" asked Quatre as Tristina nodded.

"I'll leave the two of you alone so you can get ready for the day." Tristina said as she stood before leaving them alone.

"So this is what you look like as a beastial." Said Catherine when she and Jon saw Triton when the 5 of them got together for breakfast.

"Pretty." Jon said as Tristina giggled having said the same thing.

"This is my animal form, my more dangerous form." Triton said before he changed, the tail disappeared, his ears became normal human ears as well as his teeth, his eyes thou remained slit pupils green.

"Cool." His two sisters said.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the third chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the third chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it's on the short side, enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Quatre and Triton stayed for another week before they left, Triton still had his crown when they left. His sisters told him that when he came back for a visit he could wear it. He had put the collar back on as they left, he told Quatre that he can call him by his birth name when in private or in his home kingdom; in public, he can be called Nanashi or Trowa, depending on who was around and Quatre agreed. It took them another two months to return and Heero learned that Nanashi aka Trowa, was in fact Prince Triton of the Bloom kingdom. Heero promised not to speak his birth name where others could hear it.

Heero also had some bad news for Quatre, 3 months after he and Triton left to break Triton's family curse, rebels came and attacked the Sanq kingdom, killing 25 of Quatre's 29 older sisters, the ones that had chosen to stay home instead of going to the Bloom Kingdom to attend the wedding of Queen Catherine and King Jonathan. A month ago Quatre's 4 remaining sisters were also killed by the rebels who have not been caught yet, which automatically made Quatre the heir to the throne of the Sanq Kingdom. Quatre cried himself to sleep that night as Triton held him and purred, tears of sorrow also ran down Triton's cheeks as well.

A week after stopping at the kingdom that belonged to Heero, Quatre returned to the palace that was his home, and sought out his father while Trowa went to speak to Treize about what happened. Humans and beastials teamed up and killed Quatre's 29 sisters, Treize and the others who had been in the Bloom Kingdom felt they should have traveled with Quatre's 4 sisters to protect them when they left instead of heading off at their own pace. Trowa told them that it would not have mattered, and they could not have known about the attack when they left. No one knew it was going to happen.

"I made these for Quatre." Said Kit, she was a half human half fox with reddish blonde hair and bright green eyes, a lighter green than Trowa's as she walked up to him and Treize and held out a bag to him.

"Thank you, Kit, he will love them. What's with the number and the silver star?" Trowa asked, the star on his ear cuff was gold, while Treize's star was half silver and half gold, and he was the only one with a two-colored star.

"The silver star is for dead family, the 30 is for his mother and 29 sisters." Kit explained when Trowa pulled out the ear cuff to look it over and saw there was a wind chime in the bag as well.

"And the wind chime is the same?" he asked as she nodded.

"It's getting late, you need to go back to Quatre, he needs you now more than ever, little brother." Treize told Trowa as he agreed and left the holt to return to the palace.

"Triton." Quatre cried when he returned, teal eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"I'm here, my sweet prince. It will be okay." Triton said as hugged the boy and started purring again which soothed Quatre enough for him to fall asleep.

The next morning Triton showed Quatre the ear cuff and wind chime that Kit made for him, in honor of his mother and 29 sisters. That brought a smile to his face, Quatre then told him what his father had told him, which matched what Treize had told Triton. The king seemed, to Quatre, to be losing it now that his sisters were dead. The king hadn't been the same when his mother died, but no one seemed to notice since he and his sisters kept their father sane for the most part, but now with Quatre as the only child, he has left it was more clear that the king was losing it. The king also wanted to meet with Triton, so they got ready and went to see him.

"You are Prince Triton of the Bloom Kingdom, younger brother to Queen Catherine." The king said.

"Yes, I am your majesty, thou I have not gone by that name in years. Now only those who know it calls me that in private, I will use it more in my home kingdom if and when I go to visit them. The beastial clan that took me in as a child gave me the name Trowa, the guards gave me the name Nanashi when I refused to speak when I was captured. I answer to all three names." Triton said.

"I see, have the beastials told you what happened to my daughters?" the king asked him.

"They have, sire. They are sorry for your loss and are willing to help you bring the rebels to justice, if it means killing them on the battlefield or capturing them and letting the court decide their fate." Triton said.

"Tell them I appreciate the offer and I believe I will take them up on their offer to help." the king said.

"I will." Triton said.

"You may go, take care of my son." The king said as his son stared in shock at what his father had just said as a blush spread over his cheeks.

"I will." Triton said once again as he bowed to the king before he left with Quatre who was still blushing.

* * *

I t took them a few weeks to find the rebels and most of them were killed in the fight. Quatre, Triton, and Quatre's father were all there fighting as well. Triton stayed close to Quatre and when his father was killed in battle, both sides froze in shock.

"FATHER!" Quatre cried in horror as Triton held him close.

"It will be okay, I'm here." Triton whispered to him as Quatre cried.

"For the king!" Treize cried which made the soldiers and beastials that fought alongside the king raise a cheer.

Soon all the rebels were killed and those who were still alive began to take care of the wounded and the dead rebels were burned and their own dead were brought back to the palace. A hush fell over everyone who saw them as they rode back, everyone saw that the king was dead and the Prince was sad. An announcement was made that explained that the rebels that killed Prince Quatre's 29 sisters had been killed and the king fell in battle. The Prince would be crowned king in four months, which would give the other kingdoms time to send someone to the Sanq Kingdom.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter!**

 _Annie: Review please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

**SB/Kierra: And we are back with the next chapter!**

 _Annie: Thanks to all who reviewed and or read the fourth chapter!_

 **SB/Kierra: We don't own anything except our OC's!**

 _Annie: Sorry if it's on the short side, enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

A few months later, found Quatre sitting on his throne, the one his father would normally sit on, with Triton sitting to his right. They had already buried everyone 3 months beforehand, a month after the king died. Triton was bored but did his best to hide it and tried even harder to get Quatre to smile, it was getting harder to do so with as bored as Triton was. Then Triton spotted someone and he sat up straighter and a small smile appeared on his face. Quatre noticed Triton had sat up and looked almost eager for some reason, so he looked over the people and spotted a brunette female with green eyes, she had the air of royalty around her. She was slowly making her way closer to them; chatting with other nobles as she did, then he got a good look at her and had to laugh softly. No wonder why Triton looked eager to see her, the female he was watching so closely was his twin sister!

"It is good to see you again Prince Quatre. My sister, brother-in-law and I wish to express our deepest sympathies for your loss. Losing a parent at any age is hard." Princess Tristina said when she finally got up to them.

"Thank you Princess Tristina, I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." Quatre said as he nodded to her and she curtsied again before moving away.

"Go to her." Quatre said to him after a moment, as he looked at Triton.

"What?" Triton asked not catching what he said as he looked back at Quatre.

"Go talk with your twin, I will be fine by myself for a while." Quatre said with a laugh.

"You sure?" Triton asked, happy that he was laughing.

"I'm sure. Now go. Don't make me give you an order." Quatre said still laughing as Triton grinned and stood and walked towards his twin sister.

"I have you to thank for getting him to laugh, I've been trying to do so all day long." Triton said to her as she giggled in response.

"Or was it he noticed you could not take your eyes off me, brother dearest?" Tristina asked as she looked at him.

"Both." Triton said making his twin laugh, Quatre watched the twins talk, which made him smile, and he had enjoyed the time spent with the two of them.

* * *

A few days later Quatre was crowned king and after a week he realized that he had feelings for Tristina. He was confused since he loved Triton and he now was falling for his twin sister! He told Rashid bout it and he suggested that he speak with her about it, Quatre couldn't do that, the very idea scared him. Rashid told Triton what Quatre had said and Triton told him not to worry, he would speak to Quatre about it.

"You got a moment brother?" Tristina asked him a few days later.

"Of course." He replied as they sat down to talk.

"I don't know if what I'm feeling is real or not. I think I'm falling in love with Quatre, but I don't know if I'm feeling your feelings for him or my own." She confessed to him.

"They are your own feelings. You had been a statue at the time I was figuring out my own feelings for him." Triton said.

"But wouldn't it be weird since you love him and all?" she asked.

"It might at first, but now that he is king, he needs an heir, a fully human heir. It won't work with me since I'm the same gender as him. You know it as well; when a woman marries her first duty is to produce an heir especially when a throne is involved. I told him before to take a princess and produce an heir; I could care less about that. If that princess he marries is you then so be it, as long as the two of you are happy that is all that matters. If you are happy together then all is well, but if you and he are with someone else then that is fine too, as long as you are happy." Triton explained.

"I guess." Tristina said with a sigh.

"Talk to him and see what he thinks." Triton said.

"I don't know." She replied looking nervous.

"Do it or I will lock the two of you in a closet." He threatened his twin.

"I will think about it, okay?" Tristina said with a sigh, he would carry through with his threat; he had done it before when they were kids before the curse that made him run away.

"Good enough for now." He replied.

"Nanashi, there you are. Oh, I'm sorry Princess Tristina, but his Majesty wishes to speak to you Nanashi." Said a maid that came up to them and curtsied to them.

"It's alright, we are finished talking for the moment." Tristina said as the two stood before the maid curtsied again and left.

"I may as well go see what he wants." Triton said before he bowed to his twin as he grinned at her making her giggle before walking off to find Quatre in his rooms.

"There you are, where did you go? I know I gave you more freedom." Quatre said when he saw Triton enter his room.

"Tristina wished to speak to me about something. That is all." Triton said, choosing not to tell him what they had talked about.

"I've been thinking about something...which I get the feeling you already know about." Quatre said.

"I do know, you have feelings for my twin sister. I should have heard about it from you, not from Rashid." Triton said as he sat next to his lover.

"I know." He sighed.

"Are you willing to speak to her about it?" Triton asked.

"Maybe? I don't know. I feel like I'm cheating on you with your own sister!" Quatre said.

"It's hardly cheating if I know of it beforehand and am completely for it." Triton told him.

"You're for it?" Quatre asked him shocked.

"Yep. I want the two of you to be happy and if the two of you are together as a couple then so be it. Besides you need a queen who can give you an heir and understand your feelings for me. My own sister knows all of this, plus if you remember she had even sad that she is fine with us being together." Triton said.

"I forgot she said that. Catherine and John agreed with her." Quatre said as he remembered that day.

"So will you talk to her?" he asked again.

"I'll think about it." Quatre promised, making him sigh; his sister had said the same thing.

"Do it soon or I will force you two together by locking you in a closet or something." Triton said.

"You wouldn't?" Quatre asked.

"Do you want to test it?" Triton asked as he reached for his lover, claws out and his green cat-like eyes narrowed.

"No, you made your point." Quatre said as he leaned away.

"Good." Triton said as the claws disappeared and his hand returned to where it had been before he had raised it.

* * *

Two weeks later Triton had enough of them not doing anything about their feelings for each other so he decided to do something about it. He managed to get them to be in the same bathroom and stood outside the door until they confessed their feelings.

"Do you feel the same way for me as you feel for my brother?" Tristina asked Quatre as she sat on the toilet as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Yes, thou it feels like I'm cheating on him with you, even thou he knows about it and is fine with it." Quatre said.

"It will be weird." Tristina agreed.

"Do you feel the same way for me as your brother feels for me?" Quatre asked her.

"Yes, I do." She replied.

"I would like to give this a try and hope that you are willing to become my queen." Quatre said.

"I would like that." Tristina said with a smile as the bathroom door opened to reveal Triton grinning at them.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he asked them, having heard everything they said as they stood.

"I still have the power to bespell your collar you know." Quatre said as he and Tristina left the bathroom.

"But you won't, you were so against it when you first learned I had a bespelled collar on when we first met." Triton replied with a smug grin, as his twin sister giggled, making Quatre sigh knowing he was right.

"Brother, I love you dearly but don't do that again." Tristina told her twin as he kept grinning at them.

"I won't, as long as you don't wait that long to talk to each other about something." Triton replied.

In the following days Quatre and Tristina could be found together when he did not have kingly duties taking up his time. Triton, who had always been by his side since the two had first met, was nowhere to be found when Quatre was with Tristina. The few times Triton was seen with them were during the meals and when the two planned to go riding out in the forest. Then about 2 months after Quatre was crowned king, he asked Princess Tristina to marry him and she said yes. They planned their wedding and decided to get married in 6 months which would give the other kingdoms, especially Tristina's home kingdom, to send someone to the wedding.

* * *

A month before the wedding Queen Catherine arrived at the Sanq kingdom, she told her husband; King Johnathan that she was going since she had news to tell her younger twin siblings. He agreed and let her go, knowing what it was.

"Catherine it is good to see you again." Triton said as he and Tristina joined her in the room she was staying in until she left after her sister's wedding.

"I agree, baby brother; I told John that I needed to be here for this. Plus I have some exciting news to tell the two of you." Catherine explained.

"Oh, what is it?" Tristina asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Catherine said as Tristina squealed in excitement along with Catherine.

"That's wonderful!" Tristina said as the three hugged.

"When did you find out?" Triton asked her.

"I found out a week before I came here. Any and all of my children will know of the curse and that their Uncle Triton was born fully human and became a beastial because of the curse and once he broke it with the help from their Uncle Quatre, he chose to remain a beastial for the rest of his life." Catherine explained.

"Good." Triton said.

A month later Tristina married Quatre and was crowned queen. Catherine stayed for two weeks after the wedding and the kingdom learned that Queen Tristina was pregnant with her first child. Catherine was happy and congratulated them before leaving and returning to the Bloom kingdom and her husband, where she gave birth to a baby boy she named Raoul who was the heir to the throne. Tristina gave birth to twin boys, the oldest a blonde hair blue eyed boy who looked like his father, was named Michael, after his grandfather, Quatre's father.

The younger twin looked more like his mother with brown hair and green eyes and he was named Chester. Michael was named the heir to the throne and Quatre and Tristina would tell them about the curse their mother had been under and why their Uncle Triton was a beastial. Everyone was happy; Quatre loved both Triton and Tristina and had sex with both of them, thou not at the same time. Triton would visit the beastial clan that raised him when Quatre and Tristina would have sex and Tristina would sleep in a different room when Quatre would have sex with Triton. Tristina was happy that her twin brother had found love and she was happy with how her life turned out. Everything was the way it should be, happy and in love with people who loved them back, plus there was not war since Quatre's father had died before he could make it worse plus Quatre had worked out a peace treaty between the humans and beastials with Triton's help.

* * *

 **SB/Kierra: We hope you have enjoyed the chapter!**

 _Annie: This is the last chapter of this story. Review, please!_

 **SB/Kierra: Cya!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
